Code Name: Raven
by Inku Haru
Summary: Mereka menyebutnya Raven. Gagak yang sembunyi dibalik bayang kegelapan, membunuh tanpa rasa iba. Tak ada yang penah melihatnya. Suatu hari, kabar burung beredar. Sosok itu lenyap. Apakah ia telah tiada atau berkamuflase di sekitar mereka. Just Prolog.


**Code Name: Raven**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Death Chara, Crime, dan terdapat adegan kekerasan.**

 **By: Momiji Haru**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gagak yang kehilangan sayapnya.**_

"Hahh.. hahh.. haaah…"

Kedua bola mata merah terpantul dalam kegelapan malam. Deru nafas tersendat di tenggorokan, dan aroma basah hujan membuat hidung gatal. Genangan air menjilati alas sepatu, kakinya terasa membeku tapi pemuda bersurai raven terus memacu kecepatan. Sesekali menolehkan kepala. Sebentar lagi ia akan bebas. Terbebas dari tali yang mencekiknya. Takdir. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia akan mengubah takdirnya, dengan kedua tangannya.

Menyipitkan mata, cahaya remang yang berada di depan membuat mata berdenyut nyeri. Suara langkah kaki samar-samar terdengar. Aroma dari toko roti seberang membuat merinding, bahkan dari dalam gang sempit ia dapat menciumnya. Perut berbunyi, meremasnya, ia tak boleh berhenti. Rasa lapar tak akan mengalahkannya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Buuk

Tubuh pemuda itu tersenggol, terdorong beberapa centi. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap orang yang kini tersenyum tak enak. Kedua mata beradu. Deg. Menundukkan kepalanya, ia kembali berlari.

"Hei.."

Menerobos hujan, menghiraukan suara yang memanggilnya. Berlari sejauh mungkin adalah pilihan yang bisa ia pilih. Memeluk dirinya, rintik hujan terasa seperti jarum, menusuknya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk, dan pandangannya semakin buruk. Menggelengkan kepala, surai raven yang menyentuh belakang leher terhempas kasar.

Berdiri di depan toko roti benar-benar pilihan yang buruk. Aroma roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan hampir membuat liur menetes. Dan lagi hujan tak akan berhenti. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat dirinya, melemparkan pandangan prihatin, kasihan dan acuh. Ia merasa terganggu dengan itu. Tapi hujan memaksanya untuk berteduh, meski itu percuma. Merogoh kantung celana, ia berdecak. Hanya ada recehan. Mengedarkan pandangan: seorang wanita kantoran, kumpulan gadis remaja dan beberapa orang dengan tampang susah. Menyeringai, pikiran menggila. Membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dompet wanita itu. Mungkin cukup untuk mengisi perutnya beberapa hari.

Treng

Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu toko roti membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Sebuah senyuman menyambutnya dan ia kembali menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan kilat merah yang sembunyi di balik poni lembek terkena hujan. Rambut gelombang pelayan wanita bergoyang, ia sedikit membungkukkan badan. Mensejajarkan tinggi badan yang terpaut jauh. Kedua tangan lentiknya bertumpu pada lutut.

"Adik kecil, apa kau ingin berteduh di dalam.."

Suara ramah pelayan wanita teredam suara bising hujan. Kepala menggeleng, wajah menunduk, kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah. Ia tak bisa menatap kedua mata yang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Membuka bibir yang membiru, "Tidak, terimakasih.." Ucapnya.

Pelayan wanita itu diam, niat baiknya tak dibalas. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, hingga gusinya terlihat saat ia membuka mulut kembali. "Masuklah dan coba sepotong roti kami.."

Menggelengkan kepala, kebaikkan kecil itu terasa mencekiknya. Ia berjalan mundur dan menurunkan tudung jaketnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih.." Mengulang kembali ucapannya, dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Suara pelayan wanita memanggilnya. Mengacuhkan panggilan, ia tak boleh meninggalkan jejak dimana pun. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihatnya. Rapalnya terus menerus. Seseorang tak boleh terlibat dengannya. Cukup, hanya ada dia sendiri di dalam dunianya yang sempit dan kotor. Ia mencium bau karat ketika menggosok hidung. Bau itu membuat gila.

Jalanan semakin sepi tapi hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Katak-katak mungkin sedang bernyanyi dengan nyaring. Memanggil hujan. Jangan berhenti katanya. Menutup kedua mata, rasa lapar kian menjadi. Perut kembali berseru dengan suara lebih keras 'Kruuuk'. Rasa lapar akan membunuhnya perlahan. Cacing-cacing diperutnya mungkin akan beralih memakan dagingnya sendiri. Pikiran konyol. Ia mendengus, langkah kakinya menyempit. Tak sanggup berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Habis sudah tenaganya.

Menengadahkan kepala, rintik hujan menciumi wajah pucat. Ia mendesah, hidup memang kejam terlebih untuk dirinya.

Sunyi. Cahaya remang lampu jalanan menuntun kakinya. Berjalan lurus, mengikuti sampai mana akhir jalan itu. Pertigaan kah?

…

Menghisap batang rokok yang sisa setengah. Satu jam lebih tiga belas, melirik jam tangan.

"Berhentilah merokok, Naruto.."

Menolehkan kepala, gadis cantik di sebelah kursi kemudi merengut. Asap mengepul keluar melewati jendela yang terbuka. Dengan itu seharusnya tak ada masalah. Kecuali, hawa dingin. Sedikit pelukan mungkin akan meningkatkan suhu tubuh. Nyengir, ada yang tak beres, kinerja otaknya mengarah pada hal tak berguna. Jika Sakura –gadis di sebelah kursi pengemudi- mengetahuinya, habislah ia. Hari esok akan menjadi khayalan semata.

"Sebentar saja, oke.."

Ya, hanya sebentar. Sampai rasa bosan hilang. Alasan sederhana yang dapat membuat gadis itu berhenti mengeluh. Para gadis tak akan pernah memahami perasaan pria. Mereka hanya ingin menghisap batang penuh nikotin, zat memabukkan, menghilangkan stress dalam waktu jentikan jari.

Putung rokok yang menyala dibuang, rintik hujan mematikannya cepat. Tak lagi berselera, tatapan di sebelah begitu berat. Menengok kepala ke samping, dan ia menemukan Sakura. Rambut gadis itu halus seperti habis keluar dari salon. Bibirnya semerah delima, dipoles lipstick yang dibeli di toko samping kantor mereka. Dibandingkan hujan Sakura lebih menarik. Lebih manusiawi untuk dipandang, jika dibandingkan dengan mobil yang mereka awasi.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu, Naruto. Kita sedang bertugas."

Tersenyum tak enak, apa tatapannya terlihat mesum. Menurutnya tidak, ia hanya senang memandangi penampilan sang rekan. Wajar bukan, ia hanya seorang pria biasa. Pemuda besurai pirang mematuhi peringatan gadis cantik di samping. Menatap kembali mobil yang mereka awasi.

Seorang pria keluar dari dalam kafe, payung besar menutupi wajahnya. Naruto berdecak.

Bruuum

Suara mobil dinyalakan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai abu yang baru keluar dari kafe. Naruto mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan menoleh. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, pandangan siap memburu.

Jalanan lenggang di malam hari,dan suara decitan rem nyaring. Sakura menatap nyalang, rekannya menggila. Membanting stir dan-

Bang bang

Timah panas melesat menyenggol badan mobil, Naruto berdecak. Musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka sejak awal memasuki kafe. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat pengemudi lain menginjak rem. Menghentikan laju kendaraan. Menghindari adegan baku tembak yang terjadi langsung di depan mata. Masyarakat yang pintar. Naruto memuji dalam hati.

"Naruto!"

Sakura berteriak memperingati, Naruto menginjak pedal gas. Sial. Mereka mengemudikan mobil seperti orang tak waras. Berdecak, ia berharap tak ada korban jiwa. Lampu merah menyala, semoga mereka tak akan kehilangan jejak buruan mereka.

…

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut raven terhenti, di seberang jalan ia melihat mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis. Kopi hitam. Meneguk ludahnya, dan menatap sekitar. Lampu merah menyala dengan terang. Ia mengambil langkah lebar, tudung jaket diturunkan. Menyembunyikan wajah.

Tergesa-gesa, menuruni jalanan yang lenggang. Hanya satu orang yang menyebrang dan itu adalah dirinya.

Deg

Langkah kakinya terhenti, suatu bayangan kejadian yang akan terjadi berputar di dalam kepala. Ia dapat melihat masa depannya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup, ketika ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. menolehkan kepala, lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Warna merah pekat yang mengingatkannya akan darah. Kedua kakinya terasa dipaku, masa depan yang dilihatnya memberikan cubitan kecil. Kejutan yang membuat tubuhnya diam tanpa daya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, meski lampu berwarna merah sekali pun.

Menutup kedua matanya. Apa ini akhir bagi dirinya.

Bruuum

Suara mobil yang dapacu dengan cepat dan suara muntahan timah panas. Suara itu terdengar seperti lagu kematian untuk dirinya. Dan tak lama ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terpental hingga lima meter. Terlinga berdengung, tubuhnya mati rasa. Mobil itu tak berhenti.

Merah. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat jejak tetesan darah yang tertinggal di jalan. Menarik nafas, rasanya paru-paru terisi oleh air. Begitu sesak. Tangan kanannya menggapai udara kosong.

Apa ini akhir untuk dirinya?

Tbc

A/N: Sebenarnya masih banyak fanfic yang belum dikerjakan tapi fanfic ini saya buat untuk pemanis akhir tahun :D *plaaak . Semoga terhibur, karena untuk beberapa waktu ke depan saya tak bisa mengupdate fanfic2 saya dalam waktu dekat. Harap dimaklumi, saya sulit membagi waktu akhir-akhir ini -_-'

Ini hanya prolog jadi.. apa kependekan ya? Hhehe

Hampir semua fanfic yang saya tulis dengan pair tetap, pair tercinta saya :D NarufemSasu. Sekarang saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, disini Sasuke tetap cowok dan ini bukan yaoi ya :D hubungan NaruSasu hanya sebatas atara kakak dan adik.

Btw, disini ada yang suka berkunjung di wattpad? *moduscaritemen *abaikan

Terimakasih sudah membaca Code Name:Raven. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

RnR


End file.
